The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and manufacturing techniques therefor, and more specifically, to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor device with a semiconductor chip covered with a sealing body made of rubber.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei4(1992)-157757 (Patent Document 1) discloses that a semiconductor chip mounted over a printed board is covered with an aluminum cap, and that resin is then charged from the center of the cap.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-80931 (Patent Document 2) discloses that electronic components are arranged in an internal space formed by a heatsink and a lid, and that resin is then filled into the internal space.